Forget Me Not
by frequentflyer44
Summary: Edward leaves Bella, and she is changed by Aro, but looses all her human memories. Aro trains her as an assassin and sends her to destroy a certain vampire coven that lives among humans. BxE eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Forget Me Not Ch 1

It is amazing how much my life has changed in the last 3 years.

My world and my priorities have completely shifted since that time when I was nothing more than a weak innocent girl, in love with a boy.

When he left me alone on that day I was broken, incomplete. I felt torn open by the betrayal and pain. He never really loved me. How should someone react when the one that they love, the one person that makes their life complete, calls the time that they shared nothing more than a "distraction." I was practically comatose.

Edward left me broken, and when I found at that Charlie had been killed I shattered completely. Because of my breakdown he sometimes worked bizarre shifts, and that day he had to work the graveyard because I was having a particularly bad day and he had not wanted to leave me alone during the day. If only Edward hadn't left me so broken, Charlie would have been safe in bed that night rather than directing traffic at the scene of an accident. An overworked trucker fell asleep at the wheel and lost control. Both were killed instantly.

After the funeral I spent all of two days wallowing in a bottomless pit of guilt and despair before blind rage began bubbling in my gut. Edward left me! All of this was his fault. His entire family forsook me to this empty shell of a life. I was done drowning in sorrow! My life had been ruined and someone would pay.

My rage towards them became my fuel. I knew I could not stay in Forks, so I packed up my ancient truck and drove with no particular destination in mind. I traveled the West coast for days, never stopping longer than the time it took to gas up the truck or catch a few hours of sleep in the cab.

I can't tell you exactly what it was that drew me to San Francisco, to that little diner on the bay, but I ended up there somehow, and that is where I met Oliver James. He was a short, innocuous looking man with a bald spot and a rumpled shirt. I didn't see much in him, but he must have seen something in me because he struck up a conversation with me. I think he could tell that I was rather aimless at that time, and so he offered to help me find a goal.

"What is it that you want above all else at this exact moment?" he asked.

Edward! My mind shouted. It was only my anger that prevented me from voicing my impulsive desire.

"Vengeance." I stated firmly.

That was clearly what he wanted to hear because his mouth curved into a sly grin and he gave me a direct nod.

"I can help with that." He said confidently as he slipped me his business card.

Those first few days in San Francisco I decided that the first step I should take was to track down the Cullens. I found a computer and began searching the US for people currently living under any of their names. I tried different combinations of their first names and the last names Cullen, Hale, Whitlock, McCarthy, Brandon, and Masen with no luck. I searched recent marriages, or even deaths. I even tried to seek out all the doctors with the first name Carlisle, with no success.

They had truly disappeared. I knew they were still out there somewhere, but if they had gone off the grid, I would never be able to find them by myself. That was when I made the choice to ask Oliver for a favor; track down the Cullens in exchange for my services and aide with his other work.

Oliver was a below the law detective of sorts. He did favors for the mob and then turned right around and worked with the cops to solve a crime he himself had a hand in committing. He was a pro and the new, vengeful side of me liked him.

He started me off with little things, insurance fraud, petty theft, but as the years went by my crimes became more and more complex until one day he asked me to help him perform the ultimate sin. He asked me to kill a man. He explained that my target could be found in Italy.

Apparently there was a very large organization working out of a small city called Volterra, and controlling the surrounding area. One of Oliver's clients was interested in eliminating the competition and so had asked Oliver to "take care" of the figurehead, Aro di Volturi. The client had given us little more than a name and a location making this job a challenge. This is why Oliver chose me.

I was always willing to complete my task, no matter the cost. Anger is a very powerful ally in these sorts of situations.

And so these are the circumstances that led me to this moment, hurtling down a small highway in the Italian country side in a black porsche. My life was about to be irrevocably changed. I had no idea what I was getting myself into.

I reached the outskirts of the hill town of Volterra, and slowed down to a law a biding speed. No need to draw extra attention to myself. I wound my porsche through the twisting streets of Volterra and parked my car in a secluded alley. I made my way to the central square of the town, the Piazza de Priori, and stood in the center to take in my surroundings. There was a lovely fountain in the center of the sunny square, and a charming clock tower cast a long shadow across the square. It was hard to believe that a massive crime family could operate from such an innocuous setting. These people must be good at what they do. I was going to have to be careful here.

I knew that the Volturi family lived in the castle just off the square and if I had to guess, I would find Aro in the tower, since it was the hardest area to access, and thus the easiest to keep secure.

There were several small windows around the tower, and I felt that a gun would be the best way to perform my job, if I could find a clean shot. I located several tall buildings directly across the square from the different windows, and after scouting the possibilities, I decided on a building that had been turned into a hotel. I booked the penthouse suite which encompassed the entire top floor and the rooftop veranda and started to make a plan.

I had brought a sniper rifle from Florence and using binoculars I found a place on the veranda that would give me a clear shot through the window of the tower, but did not leave me completely exposed. Through the window I could see three figures in the room that clearly filled roles of power, but I could not figure out which of the three was Aro.

I watched them for days waiting for them to go outside, or even get up from a seated position, but it never happened. They were clearly alive because I saw them move on several occasions, but it made little sense. They didn't eat, sleep or even get up to go to the bathroom. Gross.

After a week of no change, I gave up on the plan to identify Aro and simply decided to kill the man closest to me. Clearly they were all leaders, and so it seemed that killing any of them would be an upset to their syndicate.

The next day I awoke with determination. I packed my modest bag and prepared myself to flee at a moment's notice if something went wrong. I assembled the rifle and set up on the veranda. I aimed it at the man through the window and made all the appropriate adjustments. Then I just waited. It was 8:57. At 9 o'clock the giant clock tower would ring for long enough to inundate the surrounding area with a variable cacophony of sound. Loud enough to mask a gun shot.

*DING*

*DING*

*DING*

I exhaled slowly, checked the scope and gently pulled the trigger, firing an untraceable bullet at the man's head. I felt the force of the gun slam into my shoulder as the bullet was expelled and I let out a sigh. I had killed a man. The world felt heavier all of a sudden. I knew that I needed to make sure I had completed my task and so I peered through the scope one last time. I gasped. The man was not dead. He was still sitting there, alive, and staring directly at me. I could feel his eyes boring into my head. I freaked out.

I dropped the gun and bolted from the roof. I needed to get out of the hotel before anyone could find me. I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs, bursting out into the sunny Piazza. I melted into the crowds of people and began walking in the general direction of my car, trying not to seem too obvious. I breathed a sigh of relief as I reached an empty dark alleyway and realized no one was following me.

I stopped to take a breath when suddenly two cloaked figures materialized from the darkness. I knew I had been caught. One of the figures was tiny, like a child and I seriously considered fighting my way out. Until I took in the other figure. He was well over six feet tall and he was heavily muscled. There was no way I could make it past him.

I held my hands up in defeat. The last thing that I saw was the glistening smile of the small one before the other put a black hood over my entire head and secured my hands behind my back. I felt no fear at being captured until I heard the high pitched child-like voice of a small girl.

"Aro is going to have fun with this one."

The fear came roaring in.

**AN: Ok everyone. If you are reading this, I just want to say thanks for reading it all. I appreciate that. I would be even more grateful for any ****constructive**** criticism you can offer me. I understand that most people don't like to go through the trouble of reviewing, but I would greatly appreciate any response at this point. I have another chapter waiting and if I get some sort of positive response I will post it ASAP. I know that I didn't give you guys a whole lot in this one, but this chapter is mostly set up, I assure you there is excitement coming soon. Thank you. Thank you very much. **


	2. Chapter 2

Forget Me Not

Ch2

**I do not own twilight or any of the characters or plot I am merely utilizing them to fabricate my own side story.**

My captors led me forward through a hallway with hard stone floors and up many flights of stone stairs. I could hear a large door open and was swiftly forced through into what sounded like a very large room. I felt a pull on my arm forcing me to stop moving, and in one fluid motion the hood was stripped from my head and I was given a sharp push towards the center of the room.

With my hands still tied behind my back there was no hope of maintaining my balance, and I fell forwards onto the unforgiving stone floor. In the end my face broke my fall.

I raised myself into a kneeling position, placing myself to be able to launch into a sprint at any chance for escape. I slowly lifted my eyes to examine the room.

It was a large hexagonal hall with vaulted ceilings. The decorations seemed to be authentic, with ornate tapestries hanging on the wall. Despite the presence of numerous torches the room was lit only by a soft eerie glow on the three figures sitting before me. Each one was sitting in a carved wooden throne, heads held high in a regal pose. They had blond, black and brown hair, respectively, and their skin seemed almost transparent.

Not wanting to make eye contact, I quickly looked away from their faces and stared at the white marble floor.

I had split my lip when I fell, and now a steady flow of blood was leaking from the wound. The metallic taste and rusty smell were making me dizzy. I forced my lips closed and desperately tried to maintain consciousness.

"So this is the one that made the attempt on Aro's life?" The seated blond man asked.

"Yes lord Caius, we found her in the Piazza. Her ID says she is an American, Elizabeth Jacobs."

I mentally thanked Oliver for providing me with a top of the line fake passport. None of these people needed to know I was Isabella Swan.

"Most likely a false name lord Aro." Said the small cloaked girl.

My eyes flicked up to see which one of these men was my target. Which one had evaded a bullet, shot by my own hands.

"We shall see soon enough Jane." Stated the dark haired man in the center chair.

Aro.

Silence hung in the air for several seconds, and I looked down at my blood dripping on the white floor. One drop of ruby red blood was all it took to disrupt the snow white color of the floor. One drop of blood was all it took to tear my life apart on my 18th birthday.

My anger smoldered away deep inside me.

"She smells delectable does she not?"

I flinched when the man behind me said that.

"She certainly does Felix. Come closer my dear. Let me see your story." Aro spoke to me.

I sat perfectly still, ignoring his command.

"Feeling a little obstinate are we? Jane why don't you assist her."

"With pleasure" Said the small girl in her eerie high pitched voice.

I squeezed my eyes closed in anticipation. I immediately felt the hairs on the back of my neck raise, but nothing else seemed to be happening.

I gave a sigh of relief as my body relaxed.

Jane made a furious growling sound and began moving towards me.

"Jane! Enough!" Aro said forcefully.

"How fascinating! I wonder…Felix bring her forward"

The burly cloaked man lifted me by my collar and placed me on the floor below Aro's throne.

"Give me your hand dear"

I knew that if I refused he would only force me, so I tentatively offered him my left hand.

He reached out and seized my hand with his, holding on tightly for several seconds.

"You my dear, are an absolute enigma." He said in a hushed tone.

Things were getting a bit to strange for me and I quickly tried to draw my hand back, but it was trapped in his iron grip. He was stronger than a normal person.

Oh Shit. The eyes. I never saw their eyes.

"I so hope that you survive this Elizabeth."

As he reached down and sunk his razor sharp teeth into my wrist, my chocolate brown eyes met his shining ruby orbs and one solitary word escaped my lips.

"vampire"

Then I began to burn.

**AN: I just want to say thanks to those of you that are following this story, and to those of you who reviewed. I will be posting the change and post change chapter(s) within the next few days, as I have them written and just need a chance to edit them. I know this one was a sort one but I felt like this was a good place to end it. Let me know what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

Forget Me Not

Chapter 3

After the first bite Aro quickly gave me the four additional bites necessary to elicit the change.

I stood frozen as the liquid fire seeped through every vein. When he made the final bite, just above my collar bone, I fell to the hard marble floor.

My head once again struck with a resounding "thud" but this time I could feel unconsciousness seeping in, and I welcomed it.

My life should have been flashing before my eyes, but try as I might I couldn't get past one image.

A beautiful bronze haired god was looking down at me, his liquid topaz eyes dancing in the light, he flashed his perfect crooked grin and leaned in close to whisper in my ear.

"I love you Bella, never forget."

Edward.

This last moment of clarity showed me the truth. I always loved him and always would and if I ever saw him again I knew I would not hesitate to forgive him.

I was made to love him.

If I survived the change I knew we would find each other.

My Edward.

I could feel consciousness slipping away, being replaced by the ever present burning, his face began to fade from my memory, and I gathered the last of my strength and whispered,

"I was made to love you."

And with that I let go and sunk into the flames.

It felt like years.

I screamed bloody murder.

Back when I was with Edward, I always feared that when he changed me my screams would tear at his heart. Luckily, Edward was not here.

I screamed louder.

My blood boiled, I clawed at my skin, and every heart beat was hell. I felt the venom as it slowly tore through my body. I could feel it as it move one centimeter at a time towards my heart.

The last hour was the worst. Thousands of times worse than the bite from James all those years ago.

As the fire neared my heart it began beating beyond control any second I knew it was going to burst straight through my chest. But suddenly it gave one last resounding thump and stopped completely.

It had lost its battle.

I stayed still for several seconds, afraid that if I moved the pain would return, but when I slowly twitched my fingers and felt no pain, I hesitantly opened my eyes to this new world.

Everything was dazzling.

I was in a small stone chamber, and despite the lack of color, my new eyes found it somehow. The gray of the walls was like an abstract mural of different colors, it took my breath away how the blues and greens blended seamlessly as parts of the whole.

This was how the world was intended to be seen.

I could have stared at that bare wall for hours, had I not been shaken from my reverie by the clearing of a throat. Startled, I immediately jumped back into the corner and crouched down into a defensive stance. I glared at the intruder and emitted a low warning growl.

He raised his hands in a peaceful gesture and took a slow step back.

"whoa there darlin' no need to no need to get snippy."

I narrowed my eyes at him but slowly began to rise up out of my crouch.

"Who the hell are you?" I growled.

He furrowed his brow and gave me a puzzled look.

"I'm David." He said and a musical soothing voice.

I slowly took in his appearance.

He was tall and lean with a proud jaw and large full lips. His skin was pale, but had a few hints of freckles here and there scattered along his muscular arms and his sculpted face. His head was covered with a shock of floppy red hair. He seemed so familiar, like someone from a past life, but I had no idea why.

He was good looking and something stirred inside me that made me want to trust him, but I still felt so jumpy. Even the slightest sound or movement caused me to tense up.

David was staring.

"What?" I snapped.

He started.

"Sorry, it's just been a while since someone was tense around me. Guess I'm not used to it."

I had no clue what he was talking about. Of course I was tense, he could very well be here to kill me. I didn't know him.

"Hmm….well I guess I need some new tactics. Your names Elizabeth right?"

I just stared.

I didn't know. I couldn't remember my own name.

He sighed.

"Look, I understand that you are confused, that's a normal reaction to the change, but before I can take you to the ones who can explain things I need to know that you can control yourself."

I so wanted to trust him.

I took a hesitant step forward.

He flashed me a brilliant smile, and I felt something tug inside me. I looked at him again, perplexed. I did not know him, but I suddenly knew that I could trust him.

"I brought you some…..nourishment."

He said as he hesitantly held an opaque bottle out to me. I slowly moved forward and took it from his extended hand. The bottle was filled with some sort of thick warm fluid.

It smelled….awful. I made a face and hesitantly took a small sip.

It tasted worse than it smelled.

"Blegh, that's horrible!" I said, holding the cup away from me in distaste.

David was staring at me in disbelief.

"Wow. You sure are a strange one."

I growled at that comment.

He chuckled.

"No offense. You rally should drink that if you can though. I promise it's not poison and it might help with your control."

I gave the bottle a skeptical look, but the idea of control was tempting enough that I brought the rim to my lips and drank the whole thing in one go.

I cringed. It was even worse the second time around.

Still, I could feel it start to take effect almost immediately.

I felt more relaxed, but stronger at the same time.

David was smiling and shaking his head at me, and feeling safer than before, I quickly closed the distance between us.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Much." I said, grinning.

"All righty then, let's go see Aro. He's been quite curious about you."

He gave me a wink and with that he turned and walked out the door.

"Are you coming then?" He called down the hallway.

I took a deep breath and steeled myself against what was to come and then followed him out of the bleak, but beautiful room where I had been born again.

**AN: So there is a link to "David" on my page. I based his appearance on the British actor Eddie Redmayne who starred in the "Pillars of the Earth" miniseries. I think we all know why she finds his appearance comforting, but just in case it was not clear in the chapter, she cannot remember anything specific about her human life. She gets feelings of familiarity, and feels comfortable with ideas from her past (ex. She will not care much when she finds out she is a vampire) but she will not have any concrete memories. Please let me know what is not clear so that I can explain it in future chapters.**

**I just wanted to give you guys a heads up that I am right in the middle of finals, and so the only reason I am posting is that I had this written already. I'll have a new chapter written by early next week. **


End file.
